


The Boss Cat that got the Cream

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Facials, M/M, Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: The rest of SixTONES want to give Taiga something to remember while he's off doing his latest stage-play





	The Boss Cat that got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only that saw those pictures of Taiga in the fluffy pink headpiece for Boss Cat and thought 'porn', right?

“What?” Taiga says as the dressing room door swings closed behind him and he’s faced with all five of his band mates. “What’s going on?” he continues uncertainly as more than one of those faces breaks into a devilish grin.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time away from us again” Juri says and Taiga swallows heavily as he nods.

“I’ve had stage-plays...” he answers, his voice still cautious because he’s not quite sure what Juri’s tone implies.

“Yeah...Boss Cat” Hokuto says with a snort and for the first time Taiga notices the mass of pink fluff poking out from behind Hokuto’s back. Hokuto catches his line of sight and tosses the headpiece to the floor at Taiga’s feet.

“How did you get this?” Taiga asks as he picks it up but the guilty look on Shintaro’s face is answer enough. “Takada-kun?” Of course, Shintaro and Takada have been close since their ‘Battery’ days. Taiga frowns. “ _Why_ did you get this?”

It’s Kouchi that answers “We just wanted you to remember...while you’re off doing all these stage plays...where it is you really belong.”

There’s a touch of guilt in Kouchi’s expression too, enough that Taiga knows exactly where this is going, even before Jesse says “On your knees.”

He could protest, but it’s five against one so instead he just sighs and sinks to his knees.

Hokuto steps forward, an approving smile on his face as he runs his fingers over the giant pink cat ears. “Pretty.” he says, his voice low and gravelly and Taiga should have known really. “Put it on.” Once again Taiga obeys, sliding the headpiece on over his head and fastening it. He’s pretty sure it looks stupid - more stupid than usual - with his street clothes but Hokuto’s look has gone from approving to hungry and he reaches out to sweep Taiga’s bangs to the side as he repeats. “Pretty.”

Juri is the one to reach down first, stepping forward at the same time his hand starts rubbing at the growing bulge in his sweats. “I like that they picked your member colour...”

“Speaking of...members...” Jesse says with an eyebrow waggle, and his hand is on his waistband too, peeling it down to release his erection as he steps forward.

“Hey.” Shintaro speaks up for the first time. “I got the stupid thing...we had a deal remember?” and when he glares at Jesse, Jesse just shrugs.

“I can watch can’t I?”

“Just get on with it.” Hokuto huffs as he starts to palm the front of his sweatpants with one hand, the other still occupied with stroking softly between Taiga’s costume ears.

Shintaro does. He shoves his sweatpants and boxers down in one go, kicking them off and away, his eyes intent on Taiga’s face as he moves closer, stroking himself to full hardness. Taiga just looks up at him, his lip twitching just a little when the head of Shintaro’s cock makes contact with it but he keeps his mouth firmly closed until the look on Shintaro’s face softens and he asks. “Please?”

Taiga smiles as his lips part, and then Shintaro’s eyebrows knot together with a small moan as he slides his cock into Taiga’s mouth.

He doesn’t have to do much, Shintaro is young and enthusiastic, thrusting into Taiga’s mouth himself and all Taiga has to do is sit still and concentrate on not choking as Shintaro’s thick cock hits the back of his mouth over and over.

The others are watching, all touching themselves, even Kouchi has slipped his hand into his pants now, his eyes focused on Taiga’s lips and the way they’re stretched around Shintaro’s considerable girth. It won’t be much of a show, Taiga knows that, Shintaro never does last long. And sure enough, barely a few minutes have passed before Shintaro’s moans start to break apart, the rhythm of his hips disjointed.

Juri can tell he’s close too, and he steps closer to Shintaro. Shintaro sees him and his hips speed up again but Juri tugs at his shoulder “We had a deal remember?” Juri reminds him and Shintaro whines, but he pulls away, his cock slipping out of Taiga’s mouth and he takes over with his own hand.

Taiga’s eyes widen dramatically at the way Shintaro is aiming, tilting his cock down as he continues to stroke, his breaths more cut of gasps, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. “Hey.” Taiga warns. “Don’t you dare get come on this thing...”

It’s Jesse that speaks, just as Shintaro groans. “You’d better open your mouth nice and wide then.” And there’s one more desperate groan from Shintaro and Taiga barely gets his mouth open in time to catch the pearly white that spurts from the end of Shintaro’s cock.

Hokuto steps forward as Jesse tugs Shintaro away and takes his place, the pair of them looking down at Taiga in unison. Hokuto’s hand is back to stroking the pink fur and Taiga’s eyes roll as he finishes licking up the splashes of Shintaro’s cum on his cheek. “Freak.” Taiga mutters at him but Hokuto just looks at him defiantly as he rubs the head of his cock across Taiga’s moist lips. Jesse cock is there too, the pair of them taking turns to slide into Taiga’s mouth and it’s a little disorientating but Taiga can’t deny it’s also pretty fucking hot.

It’s hotter still when Juri makes a sharp hissing noise from beside them and pushes his way through, his cock aimed down as he strokes it roughly and groans out a warning. The next time Jesse’s cock slides between his lips it tastes like Juri.

It doesn’t take long for Jesse to come after that, Juri pressing in close behind him, his hand joining Jesse’s and together they stroke him over the edge to spill against Taiga’s lips.

“Even prettier.” Hokuto hums, feeding Taiga his entire length as Jesse steps back out of the way and Hokuto’s now free hand moves to the bridge of Taiga’s nose, fingering through what is undoubtedly a mess left there.

Hokuto is silent when he comes, he doesn’t even give Taiga a warning, just pulls back to let go over his parted lips. When he’s done he drops to his knees, shuffling forward enough to palm Taiga’s cock through his sweatpants. Taiga gasps at the touch, he hadn’t even realised just how hard he was, how desperate. He’s been so busy with rehearsals on top of shows on top of being an idol that he hadn’t even noticed how long it had been since anyone had touched him. It doesn’t stop at a touch though, Hokuto rubs along his length a few more times before peeling down the front of Taiga’s sweatpants and leaning in.

Taiga cries out as heat envelopes him and Kouchi takes the opportunity to slide his cock into Taiga’s mouth. It’s too much, Hokuto too good and too fast and every one of Taiga’s nerves feels singed with the overload of pleasure but all Taiga can do is moan around Kouchi’s length, making the other man moan in response.

“I won’t take long.” Kouchi warns. His hand moving to grip one of the large pink ears, holding Taiga’s head steady as his hips start to jerk, his moans escalating both in volume and pitch and the sound of it makes Taiga’s body feel so much hotter.

He won’t take long either, but with his mouth full he can’t even gasp out a warning, all he can do is plant his fingers firmly in Hokuto’s hair, squeezing hard as he feels it building. At the last second Kouchi pulls out, a sharp cry tearing out of Taiga’s throat as heat spatters across his nose and cheek right as white explodes behind his eyelids.

He hasn’t even had chance to calm his breathing before Hokuto is pressing their mouths together, the taste of his own release filling Taiga’s mouth as Hokuto’s tongue slides against his. He can’t even care, he feels too sated, the afterglow of his orgasm still sending shivers along his limbs, can’t even care that his face is sticky and that he’s still wearing his costume headpiece.

“Hhmmm.” Hokuto hums as he pulls away, and Taiga can hear the smile in his voice. “Well don’t you look like the cat that got the cream.”

“The _Boss cat_ that...” Jesse starts and Taiga is glad that somebody else punches him because he’s not entirely sure he could lift his own arm enough too. There is one thing he is sure of though, every time he even hears the name of his stage-play from now, this will be exactly what he thinks of.


End file.
